


Сонник

by AThousandSuns



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fantastic, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns/pseuds/AThousandSuns
Summary: Питер не удивляется, когда на протяжении многих лет видит во снах своего кумира. Тони же напротив, понимает все достаточно быстро, но тоже бездействует, надеясь, что это пройдет. (А вот хрен ему. Родственная душа это не простуда, от нее не избавишься и не обменяешь).





	Сонник

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Добро с кулаками, teenwaflya

Питеру одиннадцать, когда он узнаёт нечто новое о мире. Это не реальность магии, волшебников и единорогов. Ему, как бы он ни ждал, не пришло письмо из Салемского института ведьм. Новое знание воспринимается чем-то абстрактным: более непонятным, чем гравитация, и гораздо менее важным; но дядя Бен серьёзен, и поэтому Питер внимателен. Запоминает и принимает как аксиому, что однажды он может увидеть во сне чью-то жизнь. День, прожитый кем-то встреченным пусть даже один раз и мельком, будет являться ему во снах. Это кажется жутким, и он торопливо кивает, что понял, после просит дядю помочь ему с миксером, который он случайно разобрал.  
Этот разговор Питер не забывает, но не ожидает от снов чего-то нового. Ему достаточно изредка появляющегося в них кумира детства. Во снах всё выглядит так, словно Питер находится совсем рядом с Железным человеком, хоть и не видит его самого, и после пробуждения остаются только размытые картинки и яркие эмоции.  
Он не желает видеть никого другого, но временами боится, что такое всё же произойдёт.  
Сны редко приходят чёткими, но за семь лет их накопилось столько, что подробности чужой жизни порой озадачивают. Питер восхищается и пасует перед собственной фантазией, которая из коротких репортажей о миссиях Мстителей выдаёт ему всё более подробную версию событий с «эффектом присутствия». Он видит всё так, словно сам летит над землёй в костюме Железного человека, а покинув его, чувствует запах гари и пороха, который остаётся с ним и после пробуждения.  
Ему тринадцать, и сны появляются чаще, становятся глубже, и теперь он в них не только Железный человек, но и Тони Старк. Тони Старк — гений, и эта характеристика единственная, что волнует Питера. На стареньком, еле дышащем компьютере жёсткий диск под завязку забит его статьями, докладами и видео с лекциями. Папка с фото на этом фоне кажется ничтожно маленькой, однако и она регулярно пересматривается и пополняется.  
После заметки о лабораториях в Башне Старка он видит их во сне, а прочитав и просмотрев не более десяти видео с последнего приёма «Старк Индастриз», он танцует со спутницей Тони Старка.  
Всего этого слишком много, и Питер готов задуматься «а не чересчур ли это для собственной фантазии?», как несколько событий перетряхивают жизнь и едва его не ломают.  
Он больше не обычный человек и временами сам себя боится.  
Его семья становится меньше на одного человека.  
И, словно этого мало, сны с Тони Старком, которые сопровождали его с детства, вдруг исчезают.

О том, что он встретился с родственной душой, Тони понимает почти сразу. Достаточно третий раз увидеть во сне одни и те же места, тех же людей, как всё становится ясным.  
Лица, к счастью или к сожалению, не разборчивы, имена он слышит чётко, но забывает после пробуждения, номера домов и улиц словно скрыты фильтром. Но точно видно, что его (Тони передёргивает от сопливости этого слова) пара — школьник. Чёртов младшеклассник каким-то блядским провидением предопределён ему, Тони Старку, — эгоисту, повесе, торговцу смертью и просто не самому хорошему человеку на Земле, в партнёры.  
Осознав это, Тони уходит в обычный творческий запой и экстерном проходит две стадии принятия за вечер. А после притворяется, что ничего не изменилось. Ведь в самом деле, как можно действовать, получив в пару ребёнка? Тони следует лёгкому и заманчивому плану, забивая на дар.  
Не признаваясь даже себе, он всё же привязывается к неизвестному во снах и ворчит на себя, что к плохому тоже можно привязаться. К Коулсону же он испытывал что-то такое, хотя нельзя сказать, чтобы тот был приятным (его визиты всегда означали приближающийся пиздец). Покой, обыденный, окружающий каждый сон мягким теплом, щедро переполняет тело, порой оставаясь с ним на весь день. Так влияние половинки, незначительное и в мелочах, всё же случается.  
Тони вдруг задумывается о семье. Мысль, даже абстрактная, кажется спасением и надеждой, что мироздание опомнится и подберёт мальчишке кого-то свободного. Кого-то, кто будет лучше Тони.  
Спустя три попытки отношений, одну из них весьма травмирующую его и Пеппер, он признаёт, что торговаться с судьбой идея безнадёжная. Тони с удовольствием шлёт мироздание далеко, надолго и по неровной дороге, кладёт болт на отношения и окунается в разработки, переговоры и, не веря сам себе, руководство «Старк Индастриз». От того, насколько занятым и ответственным он выглядит со стороны, его самого вот-вот начнёт тошнить. Но он действительно очень и очень занят, а потому не сразу догоняет, что больше не связан со своей парой через сны. Ему вообще ничего не снится в те дни, когда он в состоянии дойти до спальни, не задремав по пути на диване в мастерской или кабинете. Его охватывает облегчение, переходящее в ликование, словно он действительно перехитрил судьбу. На миг становится стыдно. Сны могли прекратиться из-за смерти мальчишки, но Тони давит в себе эту мысль. У того всё хорошо, просто нашёлся кто-то действительно достойный.  
Лёгкую печаль он душит очередными разработками и переговорами.  
Очень кстати Пятница, согласно протоколу «Очумелые ручки», оповещает о появлении на улицах Квинса человека со сверхспособностями. Парень в нелепом костюме захватывает его внимание. Тони по достоинству оценивает его паутину, изучает список добрых дел, благодаря которому этого героя Санта точно не обойдёт стороной.  
Просмотрев примерно с два десятка видео, он командует Пятнице начало большого проекта и велит выяснить личность Паучка. До Рождества ещё далеко, и Тони не Санта, пусть и носит красное и бородку, но может кое-что преподнести Чувачку-паучку.  
Сообщение ИскИна Тони ждёт нетерпеливо и откладывает всё, когда та сообщает, что личность установлена, и выводит данные на ближайший монитор. Оттуда на Тони — он красочно матерится вслух — смотрит ребёнок. «Питер Бенджамин Паркер», — читает Тони и трёт глаза, дойдя до строчки с возрастом. Четырнадцать лет. Оснований не верить информации ноль целых ноль десятых процента, но он всё равно недоверчиво хмыкает и больше тринадцати Питеру не даёт. И на этом моменте к чертям катятся его планы пригласить Паучка в качестве подмоги.  
Но когда Росс начинает отсчёт, становится неважным возраст Паучка, и ещё Тони наивно надеется, что кэп со своей командой опомнятся или поостерегутся затевать драку при численном перевесе.  
Тони не задумывается о правильности своего поступка. Он уверен, что так делать нельзя. Пятнадцатилетним пацанам не место в их личной войне, но он остро им необходим, и Тони тратит большую часть отведённого времени, чтобы доработать костюм, и успевает дважды его апгрейднуть прежде, чем наступает лично назначенный час икс, когда он должен встретиться с Питером Паркером с глазу на глаз.  
Но всё идёт немного не так, как он себе представлял. Начиная с того момента, как его машина заворачивает на нужную улицу, его охватывает озноб и странное узнавание. Словно он тысячу раз здесь бывал и вернулся. Всё очень-очень знакомо. Дезориентированный, он бредёт до квартиры Паркеров, только на пороге насильно стряхивая морок. Болезненно навязчивое дежавю рассеивается, когда Питер переступает порог квартиры, и реальность бьёт Тони в грудь, на миг заставляет его пожалеть об убранном реакторе.  
Тони впервые за всю свою длинную жизнь жалеет о собственной наблюдательности и выдающемся интеллекте. Он за пару минут анализирует подсмотренное через сны, сравнивает с обстановкой, что видит вокруг. Присаживаясь на кровать совсем близко к Питеру, он понимает, что обречён, как и их возможное общение. Тони не верит в силу взаимного притяжения, но не хочет рисковать. Ведь в судьбу, сводящую двоих, он раньше тоже не верил. Налажать — привязав и привязавшись — Тони не хочет.  
И, прощаясь с Питером после Германии в машине, он действительно имел в виду прощание. Он отпускал свою пару, замуровав в памяти их неловкое недообъятие.

Переключаясь на поездку в Германию, Питер временно отвлекается от прекратившихся снов, но, вернувшись, загоняется со свежими силами, густо сдобренными вспыхнувшей симпатией к Тони Старку. В смысле, Питер и до всей этой заварушки был без ума от его гениальности, костюмов и в целом крутизны, но мимолётное знакомство не даёт ему ни шанса остаться равнодушным к Тони Старку как обычному человеку. Если, конечно, его можно считать обычным. Лично Питер отказывается.  
Без пропавших, уже полгода как, снов Питер чувствует себя брошенным больше, чем когда не получает ответа на свои бесконечные сообщения. Хэппи наверняка очень занятой человек, а про мистера Старка и говорить нечего, и их молчание огорчает, но не смертельно. Тогда как сны были с ним половину прожитой жизни. Исчезнув, они забрали с собой какую-то важную часть самого Питера. В плохие дни ему кажется, что эта часть — его сердце.  
Задумав их вернуть, Питер впервые озадачивается — сразу признав себя не самым сообразительным — почему они вообще ему являлись. Лёгкий и очевидный ответ заставляет его громко и долго смеяться и ещё негромко хихикать, когда мысль навязчиво возвращается в течение дня. Тони Старк — его родственная душа. Питер снова усмехается, но уже совсем не весело.  
В попытках вернуть как было, он на пробу сначала сдерживается и на две недели прекращает отслеживать жизнь мистера Старка, его же в обличии Железного человека и, на всякий случай, всех Мстителей. Когда это не срабатывает, он поступает наоборот и за один выходной погружается в исследования, — на самом деле они смахивают на сталкерство, — всего, что касается Тони Старка. Но сны не возвращаются, и Питер в отчаянии думает, что они пропали навсегда.  
Мысль, что он пара Тони Старка, по-прежнему попахивает бредом.  
Но вдруг это на самом деле так, то значит он…  
Просто не нужен.

Сны возвращаются к Тони в первую же ночь после того, как он распрощался с Паучком, вернувшись из Германии. Теперь в них всё чётко, он ничего не забывает после пробуждения, и это становится испытанием.  
Есть что-то извращённое в том, чтобы вот так наблюдать за жизнью другого человека, пока тот об ни о чём не догадывается. А в этом Тони уверен больше, чем в земле под своими ногами. К счастью, он видит в основном то время Питера, когда тот преображается в Человека-паука и рассекает на паутине по городу. Он переполнен восторгом, кричит на крутых виражах или делает то, что в старом костюме было затруднительно или совсем невыполнимо. Тони чувствует его упоение и бесконечную благодарность за такой подарок, и это вдохновляет его самого облачиться в костюм не ради того, чтобы бить морды тупым злодеям, а просто полетать. Как в первый год после создания костюма, просто наслаждаться движением в воздухе и отрывом от земли. Все проблемы остаются внизу, едва различимые с той высоты, куда он забирается.  
Чистый позитив и неукротимый энтузиазм Питера становятся для Тони поддержкой, чтобы по-прежнему держаться на расстоянии, как и до их первой встречи. Это несложно при той куче дел, которая жаждет погрести Тони. Он разгребает дерьмо, которое оставили за собой распавшиеся Мстители (что привычно), и в компании с армией юристов бесконечно выжимает из крыс, заседающих в ООН, нужные поправки для них же. Не забывают про него и акционеры «Старк Индастриз», задалбывая важными (нет) совещаниями, на которые Пеппер удаётся затащить его через раз. Отдушиной для него становятся полёты и изобретения. В мастерской с гремящей под потолком музыкой, ехидной Пятницей и навязчивым Дубиной легко забыть опустевшие жилые этажи базы. Кроме него там проживают лишь Роуди и Вижен, хотя о последнем вряд ли можно сказать «живёт». Впрочем, Тони и о себе не может такого сказать с полной уверенностью. Существует на автопилоте, перейдя в энергосберегающий режим.  
Позитив и энтузиазм — напоминание, что Питер совсем ещё пацан. Если с энтузиазмом у Тони иногда бывает всё нормально, то вот с позитивом порой, — а если начистоту, то давно, — не клеится. Не намеренно, но он заряжается им у Питера и после такого проще вытерпеть нудные переговоры, призывы Пеппер быть серьёзней, пустующие комнаты. Шанс увидеть эти сны помогает ему не избегать собственную спальню, и благодаря им он не загоняет себя до состояния, когда пол в мастерской и собственная рука вместо подушки кажутся лучшим в мире местом, чтобы прилечь. В Тони живёт надежда, и он спокойно ложится в постель, веля Пятнице разбудить его в определённое время. Он не оставляет себе выходных, и команда отдаётся вне зависимости от дня недели. Он очень-очень занят.  
Но, несмотря на занятость, каждый вечер исправно слушает аудио-отчёты Питера, попутно занимая руки бронёй, новым костюмом Паука, либо просто перебирая двигатель одного из автомобилей. Питер снял котёнка с дерева — Тони беззлобно и одобрительно фыркает. Остановил грабителя, но не нашёл хозяина велосипеда и оставил записку, — Тони тихонько смеётся.  
Что-то вроде этого он и имел в виду, говоря держаться ближе к земле. Питер хочет дело посущественнее. Просит верить, что справится снова. Тони хмурится и ворчит, что будет ограждать от опасностей Паучка так долго, как это будет возможно. В оптимистичном варианте: до самой своей смерти. Реалистичном: не более года. В пессимистичном: Питер в эту самую секунду впутывается во что-то серьёзное с пушками в руках конченных отморозков.  
Последний вариант настолько ярко встаёт перед глазами, что Тони приказывает Пятнице проверить маячок. Уже без пререканий та сообщает, что костюм неактивен и находится в квартире Паркеров.  
Тони выдыхает и вскакивает с места, чтобы размять ноги и сделать себе кофе. Холодеющие пальцы на руках он замечает, лишь обжёгшись ими о бок кружки. Ароматная жидкость привычно бодрит, но слабо согревает. Страх, что пострадают близкие и дорогие ему люди, в последнее время крепнет с геометрической прогрессией.  
Беспокойство за Питера накрывает его сильней, когда во снах внезапно становится много видео с самим Тони, а после, словно кто-то переключил тумблер, их сменяют патрули, которые — Тони недовольно ворчит и велит Хэппи вправить Паучку мозги — затягиваются до темноты, когда на улицу выходят иной сорт воров и насильники. Тони велит Пятнице вести непрерывное наблюдение за местоположением Питера и несколько раз даже сам тянется набрать тому пару слов, чтобы напомнить обещание. Но не делает этого, во избежание.  
Нет, он всё ещё не верит в судьбу и неминуемость образования взаимных привязанностей у пары, но на всякий случай будет держаться подальше от своей.  
Смутная тревога не отпускает его, и Тони забывается в мастерской, снова забивая на переговоры и собрания, бессовестно свалив их на Пеппер. Снова. Но зато, когда Пятница внезапно сигналит о подскочивших жизненных показателях Питера, который, между прочим, должен был проводить время на вечеринке, как обычный подросток, Тони собран и готов лететь спасать задницу в красном спандексе, а после драть уши за непослушание. Отличный план, мысленно хвалит он себя, замечая точку на горизонте. Точка падает в воду, и это и есть цель Тони.  
Он ныряет за Питером, не сбавляя скорости, и практически без промедлений тепловой сканер указывает ему точное направление.  
Дальше он действует машинально, потому что в воспоминаниях всплывает сон-реальность, в котором десятилетний Питер едва не утонул на экскурсии в ботаническом саду. И сейчас эти воспоминания, Тони уверен, они делят на двоих.  
Он с предельной осторожностью сгружает Питера на берег, выходит из костюма и активирует режим обогрева. Несмотря на тепло и сухой костюм, Питера всё равно трясёт, и ему не помогают ни осторожные поглаживания Тони по плечу, ни его убедительные доводы, что всё обошлось и он жив.  
Наконец, встряхнувшись, Питер оказывается в силах сфокусировать взгляд на Тони и дрожащим голосом говорит о том, как страшно оказаться под водой. Под тёмной толщей ничего не видно и невозможно дышать. Словно ты уже умер.  
Питер задыхается, и у Тони щемит в груди от его вида.  
«Тогда, — со слезами произносит Питер, — было так же страшно».  
Тони не было страшно тогда, но теперь он боится в двойном объёме. Если даже не больше, потому что одним махом ломает стену, что выстраивал с момента знакомства.  
«Я знаю, — говорит он, — я видел и обещаю, что подобное не повторится».  
Питер, несмотря на дезориентацию, улавливает его слова и изумлённо распахивает глаза. Он напряжён, но уже иначе. Словно одно касание — и он кинется. Тони гадает, в каком направлении: к нему или прочь, мысленно молится, но сам уже не понимает, чего хочет. О том, что будет правильным, нет смысла и задумываться.  
Но когда Тони Старк поступал правильно, если это противоречило его желанию?  
Он обещает себе взамен, что защитит Питера и сотрёт его страхи, доказав их бессилие над ним. И клянётся тем немногим, что ему дорого, что отпустит Питера, если тот его оттолкнёт.  
Рука в костюме от Армани кажется тяжелее, чем облачённая в броню, но Тони всё же опускает её на плечо Питеру, неспешно скользит на шею и притягивает ближе. Невероятно медленно, чтобы только лишь обозначить намерение.  
Ответ столь же медленен, в исполнении Питера даже робок, но Тони становится легко и тепло.


End file.
